Quan Chi/Original Timeline
'|align=center}} Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "A free roaming sorcerer powerful in the black arts, Quan Chi uses his abilities to free the now evil Elder God Shinnok from his confines in the Netherrealm. In exchange for his services Shinnok has granted Quan Chi the position of arch-sorcerer of his now expanded Netherrealm." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Stranded in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi was persistently tormented by the ninja spectre Scorpion. But with assistance from Moloch and Drahmin, Quan Chi discovered the truth about the amulet he had stolen from the fallen Elder God Shinnok. An ancient runestone bearing the likeness of his amulet revealed new information that would enable Quan Chi to traverse the realms through a network of ancient gateways. Narrowly evading Scorpion's wrath, he escaped the Netherrealm through one of these gateways and emerged in an ancient tomb in Outworld. Quan Chi had stumbled upon the ancient mummified army of the long-forgotten Dragon King. Writings on the King's sarcophagus had revealed that the army was invincible and that it could be revived. Quan Chi struck a deal with the sorcerer Shang Tsung to resuscitate the army in return for the constant supply of souls his amulet could unlock from a gateway to the Heavens. Before any alliance between the two could succeed, however, their two strongest opponents would have to be eliminated." Storyline Details of Quan Chi's past are unknown, except that he is a free roaming sorcerer, capable of traveling between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities. He has spent time amassing great magical abilities from many worlds. While traveling in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi came upon Shinnok, who was under torment from the realm's then-ruler, Lucifer. In exchange for power, and a place at Shinnok's side, he assisted the fallen Elder God in overthrowing his tormentor and helping him ascend to become the new ruler of the Netherrealm. Their victory achieved, Shinnok honored his word and imbued Quan Chi with incredible power, making him arch-sorcerer of the Netherrealm. When Shang Tsung took possession of the Great Kung Lao's soul after his defeat at the hands of Goro, he learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet. Tsung later traded this information with Quan Chi. In return, Quan Chi would help to revive Sindel and enable Shao Kahn to take control of Earthrealm at a later date. Although Shao Kahn's invasion failed, it gave Quan Chi the opportunity to make his move. Shortly after receiving this information, the sorcerer proposed a deal with the Lin Kuei, he would destroy their rival clan, the Shirai Ryu, in exchange for the assistance of one of their warriors. Quan Chi convinced the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve the amulet for him. Sub-Zero did so (and killed Hanzo Hasashi in cold blood in the process), unaware of Quan Chi's motives. Once the Lin Kuei warrior acquired the amulet, Quan Chi claimed it, and explained its origins before leaving to give the amulet back to Shinnok. Unknown to the fallen Elder God, however, Quan Chi had replaced the amulet with a useless imitation, and kept the real one for himself. Shortly afterwards, Sub-Zero, who had been ordered to reclaim the amulet by Raiden, confronted Quan Chi, and defeated him temporarily with assistance from Sareena. Quan Chi would spend the following years assisting Shinnok in preparation for his forthcoming assault, as well leading the unholy cult of the Brotherhood of Shadows. The invasion of mortal realms would occur during the time of Mortal Kombat Gold. Believing he would need a powerful warrior to defeat the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero (who had since been destroyed by Scorpion), Quan Chi informed the ninja spectre that this younger Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, and allowed him access to the outer realms once again. Scorpion's rage enabled him to defeat the Lin Kuei warrior, but as he prepared to finish his enemy, Quan Chi appeared and revealed that he was the actual murderer. Enraged, Scorpion grabbed him as the sorcerer made a move to send the ninja to the Netherrealm, and the both of them were sent back down to the depths. In the Netherrealm, Quan Chi was tortured by Scorpion until the Oni Drahmin and Moloch found them. The Oni protected Quan Chi from Scorpion, and in return, Quan Chi promised to bring them back with him when he eventually escaped the Netherrealm. Upon discovering a portal that led to Outworld, he fled without them, leaving them determined to destroy him. The portal led Quan Chi to the tomb containing the mummified remains of the long forgotten Dragon King. Reading the writings on the king's sarcophagus, Quan Chi realized that the army was invincible, and could be revived. He also discovered information that could enhance the powers of his amulet. With an idea in mind of the individual who could assist him in his newest ambitions, he journeyed to Shang Tsung's palace. The sorcerer was still not safe from Scorpion, however. The specter had pursued him into Outworld, and they fought, gaining the attention of Shang Tsung. Dispatching Scorpion temporarily, and impressing Tsung, Quan Chi described his plan to his fellow sorcerer; Quan Chi would open a "Soulnado" to the heavens, providing Tsung with infinite souls, and Tsung would help him revive the army of the Dragon King. Together, they would embark with determination to achieve absolute domination of all realms, forming the Deadly Alliance. But before they could enact their plans, they had to eliminate the only two people who could oppose them. They began with the current ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn, still weakened from his failed invasion of Earthrealm, and waging a war against joint Edenian-Shokan forces. Tsung introduced Quan Chi to Kahn, and they pledged their loyalty in a false show. They then quickly sprang their attack, killing Kahn (in actuality, a clone, although they had no way of knowing this). Kano, Kahn's acting general who had witnessed the murder, pledged his own support to them. Soon after, using a portal known only to sorcerers and deities, they then headed to Earthrealm's Wu Shi Academy, where the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang was practicing a kata. Under the guise of Kung Lao, Tsung snuck up on and battled Kang. Quan Chi attacked Kang from behind with a skull fireball attack, taking him completely unaware and weakening him. Tsung took the opportunity to break his old adversary's neck and consume his soul. Returning to Outworld, the Deadly Alliance commanded Kano's troops to force a small Outworld village to construct a new palace around the tomb to house the Soulnado. When one of the citizens, Li Mei, attacked Kano, they offered to free her village if she could win a tournament they would hold. About the same time, they approached Mavado, offering him a deal as well; he could earn the right to fight and kill Kano, in exchange for eliminating Kenshi, an old enemy of Tsung's who had recently been spying on him. Quan Chi had no way of knowing, but Tsung had made a side deal with Drahmin and Moloch, who had recently escaped from the Netherrealm as well; once his own part of the plot was completed, and the army resurrected, Tsung would allow the two to have their revenge on Quan Chi. Mavado, in the meantime, mortally wounded Kenshi, accomplished his mission, and the Alliance granted him his wish. Li Mei, having won the local tournament, demanded her reward, but her soul instead began to be transferred to a mummified soldier of Onaga's army. It was at this time that the forces of Earthrealm, led by Raiden, attacked. Li Mei was rescued by Bo' Rai Cho, who escaped with her, but the remainder of the warriors assaulted the Alliance. Their attack was in vain, as each one was killed by the sorcerers and their Tarkatan hordes (Quan Chi himself personally defeating and killing Kitana one on one). Only Raiden remained, and the Alliance confronted him together before the Soulnado. They defeated him, but their victory was short-lived. Quan Chi had harbored his own suspicions on Tsung's part, namely that his ally wanted Shinnok's amulet for himself. He was correct. With all their enemies defeated, they turned on each other. Quan Chi emerged victorious, but could not savor his victory: Onaga, the Dragon King, newly reborn, entered the chamber. Tsung awakened, as did Raiden, and together, the three attempted to stop him. In desperation, Raiden released his essence in a blast that destroyed everything in the vicinity. During the intro movie to Mortal Kombat: Deception Quan Chi can be seen shouting "What are you doing?" as Raiden is preparing his essence blast and just a second before Raiden releases it Quan Chi can be be seen making a quick escape just before the blast destroys everything except The Dragon King. Because of this there is some speculation that Quan Chi opened a portal or teleported before the fatal blast, how he survived however remains unconfirmed. Onaga alone arises from the ruins, unharmed and in possession of the amulet. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Quan Chi is revealed to have somehow returned, likely with Shinnok's help, and with the amulet once more and now wishes to acquire the ultimate godlike power granted from defeating the elemental Blaze. To that end, he has formed an uneasy and distrustful alliance with fellow villains Onaga, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. He knows that the realms are in the brink of destruction, so he casts a deadly spell upon Orin, Taven's guardian dragon, in order to try and prevent him to put a halt to his plans. Quan Chi's alliance ultimately falters and he is thrown off the Pyramid of Argus by Shang Tsung. His corpse is found close midway up the steps of the Pyramid. In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, despite being unplayable, plays a sizable role on MK's side of the story. It is Quan Chi who suggests and re-enforces the idea that each of the kombatants assembled must join forces for he was one of the few who was first aware of the serious imbalance of the merger between the two worlds, and the result if the merger continued. Despite his known treachery, Quan Chi proved his honesty by using the last reserves of his magic to free Kitana from the Rage that was influencing her. Character Relationships *He learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet by information traded by Shang Tsung. *Convinces the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve Shinnok's amulet for him to give to his lord. *Hired Scorpion for the same task. *Manipulated the elder Sub-Zero to kill Scorpion *Killed Scorpion's family and clan. *Changed the real Amulet with a fake Amulet. *Served by Kia, Jataaka, and Sareena in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Defeated by the elder Sub-Zero and the final hit by Sareena in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *In return of the information of Shinnok's amulet, he would help to revive Sindel and enable Shao Kahn to take control of Earthrealm. *Conquested along Tanya, the realm of Edenia. *Assisted Shinnok in Mortal Kombat 4. *Sent back to the depths of the Netherrealm by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat 4. *Found Moloch and Drahmin and aids them to leave the Netherrealm, but later betrays them. *Forms the Deadly Alliance with Shang Tsung. *Killed a clone of Shao Kahn with Shang Tsung before Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Helped Shang Tsung kill Liu Kang. *Created a Soulnado for Shang Tsung and he helped him to revive the mummified army of the Dragon King. *Hired Mavado to find and kill the spy who have been following him. *Hired Baraka and his troops to protect him and Shang Tsung. *Hired Tanya to be an enforcer of the Deadly Alliance. *Killed Kitana at the end of Deadly Alliance. *Defeated Raiden along with Shang Tsung. *Saw the intentions of Shang Tsung of take away his amulet and defeated him. *Tried to destroy Onaga with Shang Tsung and Raiden but escaped through a portal at the last second in order to dodge Raiden's sacrificial blast that killed both Shang Tsung and Raiden during Mortal Kombat: Deception. *He returned working for Shinnok, during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and began to reunite the Forces of Darkness. *Informed Rain that he is the son of Argus. *Helped Jarek to discover a way to kill everyone. *Ordered Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka to kill Taven. *Killed Orin to trap Taven in Earthrealm. *Formed an alliance with Shao Kahn, Onaga, Shinnok and Shang Tsung. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Fought Jax and tied with him. *Sword-dueled with Kenshi and stabbed him. *Was thrown off the pyramid by Shang Tsung. Gallery qua-56533_2.jpg|Quan Chi's bio in MK4 BioQCDA.gif|Quan Chi's bio in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance QCbio2.gif|Quan Chi's alternate bio in MK: DA Quan Chi deceiver.jpg|Quan Chi conquested Edenia in the MK4 comic Mk04_22.jpg|Quan Chi welcomes the Kombatants to Shinnok's Edenia Kenshi vs Quan Chi.PNG|Quan Chi and Kenshi fighting Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages